Book of First Kisses
by Fiona12690
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. #8: Wake Me Up
1. Playground

**Book of First Kisses.**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#1: Playground.**

**A/N: **I of course do not own this idea, but my friend wanted me to try my hand at her multiple first kiss drabble prompts on LJ. So I decided why not. If anything looks familiar it's probably not mine lol.

**Enjoy the Story!**

When it was time for recess his classmates raced for the door, even with the teacher practically screaming for them to straighten themselves into a line so they could be lead towards the playground. Yes, the playground. The place where every kid could act out their happiest dreams with pretend and make-believe except for one little boy. Nobody would play with this little boy, no it was not because he had cooties or because he couldn't kick a ball. No, it was because in the girls opinion he wore things like bowties and that made him a boy, so he couldn't be in their clubhouse. In the boys opinion it was the way he smelt. He smelt like a girl and even admitted that he liked to have tea parties. Telling that to the boys was a bad move on his part. He figured that out later in the week when Noah Puckerman pushed him down to the ground and called him a sissy. Noah had told everyone that they weren't allowed to play with him unless they wanted to be a sissy too.

So the little kindergartener wasn't allowed to play with anyone, so he sat alone every single day on the swingswing sethe far back corner of the playground being ignored by all the other kids... at least until Ms. Holiday's first grade class came outside a little bit earlier today. They usually came out at 12:30pm which was when his class had to go in for lunch, but for some reason they were out early today.

" Hi." He looked up in surprise that someone was actually talking to him.

" Hi." He replied softly, looking at the curly haired boy who had spoken to him.

" My name's Blaine, what's yours?"

" Kurt."

" Do you mind if I swing with you, Kurt?" Blaine had asked, motioning to the second swing beside the younger boy.

" Sure." Kurt replied softly once again, taking his eyes off the other boy as he sat down on the other swing. Kurt had expected for them to sit in silence until either of them were called in, but it seems that Blaine wouldn't have that.

" So why are you here by yourself. Isn't your class over there?" Blaine asked.

" Nobody wants to play with me."

" Why's that?"

" 'Cause I wear bowties and smell like a girl." Kurt had of course suspected Blaine to just leave him now that he had told him why the others weren't playing with him, but Blaine didn't leave. Instead what the older boy did was get off his swing and place himself in front of Kurt. Before he could ask Blaine what he was doing, the older boy put his face into the crook of his neck and sniffed him before backing away again.

" I think you smell pretty and I like bowties." He heard Blaine say as two whistles were blown across the playground signaling them that it was time to come in. Kurt pushed himself off of the swing and into a standing position in front of the other boy, ready to head towards his class, when Blaine pressed his lips softly against Kurt's for a few moments. They finally pulled away from each other as the whistles were blown again reminding them they had to leave the playground. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where both of the classes were lining up. With a small wave to each other, Blaine and Kurt joined their classes.

**A/N: Ok. I hope you enjoyed this. I have quite a few more of these to write because my friend demands her prompts to be written. So, see you for the next segment in the "Book of First Kisses."**

**-Fiona12690**


	2. Real Me

**Book of First Kisses.**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#2: Real Me.**

**A/N1: **See first chapter!

**A/N2: **Just to let you know this chapter is set after Special Education and before SLS. Otherwise totally AU.

**Enjoy the Story!**

Once again Kurt fell into line with the other Warblers as they back-up for Blaine, again. Blaine had won the solo fair and square, but that didn't mean that Kurt wasn't jealous at least a little bit. As time had grown on at Dalton, he had figured out that while other people had tried for the solos they would always be ultimately given to Blaine. Even if it wasn't in his natural key. And that made Kurt a bit miffed, but he was slowly accepting that. And that is what scared him. When did he stop fighting for solos?

Over the next few weeks Kurt kept his eyes and ears open to his surroundings for anything that might give himself a hint as to what was wrong with himself. During Warbler meetings he realized that he never voiced the opinions that were continuously floating around in his head. Even when the counsel had asked for opinions for their regionals ensemble he froze in his spot, his lips pursed together refusing to open. Him, Kurt Hummel, fashion extraordinary could not even vocalize his thoughts. A part of him wanted to speak up, to tell them his ideas. Only his lips stayed pursed together, not cooperating. All he could do was think about the thoughts and questions that had gathered in the front of his mind.

_What's wrong with me? Why haven't I told them what a stupid idea it is to put those colors together? When was the last time they had worn something that wasn't blue or red? Wait... when was the last time I let myself wear something that wasn't Dalton approved? When did I start to do just as Blaine had asked of me? Did I do it subconsciously? When did I conform? Maybe it started when I began to board here? Oh Gaga! Have I even gone home this month? _

He stopped his thoughts there. He couldn't believe it. He had begun to conform so much that he hadn't even gone home to visit his family. He had conformed so much that he had started to consider that Dalton was his home now, just like it has been for all of the other guys who board at this school. Kurt knew he had to get out of there. So he did just that.

Kurt abruptly stood, getting up from his spot on the couch next to Blaine. He may have just interrupted David's announcement about an upcoming performance at the local GAP that may or may not be a warm-up for regionals, but he just had to leave the room. He didn't hear the voices calling after him, inquiring where he was going or if he was ok. He just left the room and on impulse went to the main building and checked himself out of school for the next few days.

He went to his dorm and packed a few well needed items before making his way out to the student parking lot and towards his vehicle. The one thing he noticed from a distance was that someone was leaning up against his car. The thing he noticed up close was that the person leaning against his car was Blaine Anderson. Stopping a few feet away from his car, Kurt waited.

" Kurt?"

Blaine took a step forward. He reached out for the younger boy, only for Kurt to take a step back. The slight hurt and confusion on Blaine's face was almost too much for him, but Kurt knew what he had to do.

" I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I tried. I just can't do this anymore." Kurt told the older boy, trying to move around him so he could get to his car. Only Blaine was quicker and grabbed Kurt lightly at the wrist.

" Kurt, please talk to me." Blaine pleaded, " What exactly are you apologizing for? What exactly can't you do anymore?"

" I really don't want to talk right now, Blaine. I just want to go home." Kurt said quietly, trying to pull his wrist from Blaine's grip. Only Blaine held on a bit tighter trying to make Kurt see reason that he just wasn't going to let him go especially when Kurt was obviously upset. " Please, let me go, Blaine."

" I can't do that. Not when something is upsetting you."

" Geez Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. " I just wanna go home, alright!"

" Dammit Kurt, will you just talk to me? Tell me what is going on in that head of yours, because until you do I'm not letting you go!"

" Fine! You want to know what's going on. Well, here it is, you'll be so proud of me! I did just as you asked me too. I friggin' conformed, Blaine." Kurt yelled out.

" Kurt?"

"I conformed to Dalton, to how the Warblers do things and while I've been here I've created this persona of myself that even I don't recognize. Because I know for sure that the old me sure as hell wouldn't have just shut up and excepted how somethings are done around here. This is the problem, Blaine. I've just accepted everything that has been going on these past few months and I truly think that I have lost myself somewhere between then and now."

" Kurt, no..." Kurt turned his head away to look anywhere else, but at Blaine.

The younger boy chuckled bitterly, " When was the last time I suggested something or even spoke up during a Warblers meeting? When was the last time you've seen me out of this damned uniform? When was the last time I actually left campus to go somewhere? Did you know that I haven't been home in a month? That I've actually started thinking that Dalton was my home. Did you know that I've missed at least four friday family dinners because of lame excuses, that I need to do my homework or some stupid shit like that? Do you want to know what happened the last time I told my father I wasn't going to be able to attend a friday dinner? Do you? He had a heart attack, Blaine!"

Something made Kurt pause and glance at the usually dapper boy's face. Tears were streaming down Blaine's cheeks and everyone of them that fell from his face pierced Kurt's heart like a dull knife. The pain and guilt Kurt felt from yelling at Blaine made him want to start crying himself.

" Blaine, I'm sorry..." Kurt started, but was cut off do to Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly, pulling him as close to himself as possible.

" Don't you dare!" Blaine growled at him. " Don't you dare apologize to me. This is all my fault!"

" No, Blaine. It isn't." Kurt replied quickly. " I'm sorry for yell..."

Blaine cut him off again by squeezing his arms tighter around Kurt as if to quiet him and tell him to stop apologizing.

" I practically told you to change yourself to fit in, not to try so hard." Now it was Kurt's time to interrupt Blaine.

" That's right. You _asked_ me not to try so hard. Told me to notice that we all wear uniforms. I didn't have to go along with it."

" Then tell me why you did?" Kurt turned his face away from Blaine again and looked towards the ground, but the older boy wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Kurt's chin in his right hand and forced Kurt to look at him. Making sure their eyes met, Blaine asked Kurt again.

" Tell me why you did."

" I'd do anything you'd ask me too." Kurt muttered softly and Blaine's grip on Kurt loosened a bit and Kurt tried to extracted himself of Blaine's arms. Blaine, noticing what Kurt was trying to do, tightened his grip on Kurt once more forcing him to stay where he was, in Blaine's arms.

" Why? You don't have to do anything for me. So, why did you?"

Kurt meeting Blaine's eyes head on, replied softly. " Because I'm in love with you." And Kurt leaned forwards and captured Blaine's lips with his own, trying to show Blaine just how much he loved him with just one kiss.

Just as quick as it happened, it ended. When Kurt pulled away after a few seconds Blaine realized what was happening and pulled him back, kissing the boy in his arms until they both had a mutual desire to breathe.

" Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

" I love you too, Kurt Hummel. I have for a while now. I was just too blind to see it."

" Really?"

" Yes silly. Will you promise me one thing?"

" Anything."

" Don't ever change yourself again. Not for me, not for anyone. Because I like the real you."

" I like the real me too." Kurt replied, giggling lightly as Blaine placed a kiss on his nose.

" Lets get you home."

**A/N: Oh my prada! This was one of the longest one-shot's I have ever written in a long time. Now time to start writing one-shot #3. Look for it soon!**

**-Fiona12690 **


	3. Why Are You Screaming?

**Book of First Kisses**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#3: Why Are You Screaming?**

**A/N: **I of course do not own this idea, but my friend wanted me to try my hand at her multiple first kiss drabble prompts on LJ. So I decided why not. If anything looks familiar it's probably not mine lol.

**A/N2:** The setting of this one-shot is placed around the time of, "Special Education"

**WARNING:** This chapter contains things that are not suitable for younger readers. If you've seen any of the Nightmare On Elm Street movies... I can't really say much more than that, **EXCEPT THIS IS A HORROR ONE-SHOT!**

**Enjoy the Story! **

He knew nothing good could come from this, but he had to try. He had been dropping hints for a month now about Dalton's no harassment policy to his father and speaking about how much safer it must be there. So who was he to argue with his father and step-mother when they had decided it would be best if he left McKinley as quickly as possible. And he agreed with them, just not for the same reasons that they had. They both believed it was because of the harassment that he had been receiving from Karosky, but it wasn't. It had to do with the school itself and what Kurt had discovered while he had been there. On record, Kurt Hummel would tell everyone that he never knew about anything and that he's never found anything. Off record, he would tell you that there are more people who know about what was secretly happening to the kids at McKinley than you think. He had met others like him, that have found what he has found, down in the boiler room.

He had been pushed into the boiler room by some jocks that he had just mouthed off to and then down the stairs, into total darkness. At the sound of the door shutting and quickly being locked from the outside, Kurt tried to climb the steps he had just fallen down as quickly as possible. He banged on the door for what felt like hours until he heard a scratching sound of metal on metal coming from down the stairs. He turned around looking into the darkness below. And every now and again a light would flicker on and off again.

" Hello? Is anyone there?" He remembered asking, his voice echoing off the walls. He should have just kept his mouth shut and ignored it. He should have just turned back around and continue beating on the door, and hope that someone would realize that he was in locked in there. When he was about to actually turn back around to continue his assault on the door, the noise rang through the darkness again, it was louder this time.

" Hello? Seriously, is anybody there? Do you need help?" As if someone was responding to Kurt's questions a quieter version of the sound echoed around the room. Against his better judgement, Kurt said. " Alright. I'm coming down to help you. If this is a joke, I swear I will hurt you in anyway possible."

Kurt started down the staircase and into the darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust before trying to look around. He found nothing but pipes littering the walls around him. He turned around to go back up the stairs when the light from earlier flickered on. There was a pathway underneath the stairs. The noise sounded again in a light screech as he stepped forward. So far there was no sign of anybody as he came to a metal grated bridge. He looked down. Under it was more pipes, just larger than the ones that lined all the walls around him. Soon as he came upon a door somebody shrieked for him to turn around and...

He had to cover his ears as the loud screech drown out the rest of what the voice was trying to tell him. From what the voice sounded like it female, he knew it, but he just couldn't place it at the moment. He didn't have much time to think as the voice was back again. It was just on the otherside of the door. " Kurt?"

He was right. He knew that voice, it belonged to Quinn. Without thinking he rushed through the door and was met with scorch marked walls and what had looked like deep lines in the floor from nails being dragged across it, blood and broken fingernails appearing after following it two feet in.

The light had gone out, but he could make out a figure leaning against the wall for support.

" Quinn? Are you alright?"

" Is he here? Can you see him?" She whispered.

" See who, Quinn? It's only me and you here." Kurt replied softly, taking a step towards the blonde girl.

" Kurt, I think I'm starting to wake up. I promise you, we'll come and get you, just wake up."

" We? Quinn... I'm not asleep. The jocks locked me in the boiler room. I heard..."

" I know what you heard, Hummel. You are most definately asleep. I promise you, I will come get you out. Run back to the staircase, Now!"

**Screech!**

Kurt turned towards the door to run as Quinn yelled, " Hurry, he's coming! Get out of..." And like that her voice just stopped. He turned around to grab her hand and pull her to come along with him to safety, but she wasn't there.

**Screech!**

" One, Two. Freddy's coming for you." A deep teasing voice rang out through the darkness. He turned and high-tailed it back out the door and across the metal grate as quickly as he could. He looked behind him, the lights were flickering again, and he caught a glimpse of something humanoid that looked. It, He looked burned. But that wasn't what scared Kurt the most. It was the thing on his hand that scared the teenager. It was a glove with five long pieces of sharp metal connected to it.

**Screech!**

" Three, Four. Better lock your door."

**Screech!**

" Five, Six. Grab your crucifix." Kurt didn't remember the walk there being this long, so the run back shouldn't be as long as it was taking now.

**Screech! **

" Seven, Eight. Gonna stay up late."

**Screech! **

" Nine, Ten. Never sleep again." Whoever or whatever it was that was singing as right behind him now. He ran as fast a he could, to the best of his ability, up the staircase that was in front of him.

**SCREECH!**

He made it to the top step when something grabbed him around the waist. He screamed as loud as possible as he held on to the doorknob, turning it and hoped it would magically unlock. It didn't.

" Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet."

**-&BOFK&-&BOFK&-**

It was his scream that led to his rescue, according to Quinn. She had explained to him that they had heard his scream and came running. They had opened the door to the boiler room and seeing that he was right there, they pulled him out quickly. They had explained that he was fighting to get away until he screamed again and woke up. He was quickly gathered into a pair of strong arms and held tightly as he broke down.

" It's alright, Kurt. We're here now. Where are you hurt?" Kurt tried to move, but the arms that held him refused to let him.

" Just tell her where. We don't want you moving until we know the extent of your injuries." Another voice rang out.

" Exactly. Don't move, Kurt." And there was another different one. He looked away from Quinn to see he was in Finn's arms and Puck crouched down besides him. Quinn quickly saw his face blanking out and pulled his face towards her.

" Kurt, you're going into shock. Where are you hurt, exactly?" She questioned.

" My stomach..." He managed to say. Quinn lifted his shirt and choked back a sob. Carved on his stomach were the words... Never sleep again.

And all Kurt heard before he blacked out were the words, "Not him too."

So yes, he had met the others who have suffered the same things that he was going through. He was sorry that he had to leave Finn, Puck and Quinn behind at that place in order to enter the safety of Dalton Academy, for more reasons than they all know.

The days that he now spent living at Dalton Academy he suspected that not many of Dalton's students may have done their history on the school and what it was buried upon. He believed that maybe Blaine had to, to some degree. What it was though, was hallowed ground and Kurt only hoped that it would at least stall him, Freddy, from hurting the others and make him come after Kurt. After all, he was the one who managed to get away.

**Buzzt Buzzt**

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket. It told him that he had a new message in his inbox. Though it wasn't a text message. He quickly checked his phone to see if he had missed any calls. He hadn't and yet he had a new voice mail.

" Kurt?" He looked up from his phone. It was Blaine. He was looking at Kurt with concern. " What's wrong?"

" I think I might have to get a new phone. It says that I have a new voice mail waiting for me in my inbox, but I haven't missed a call. It's strange."

" Have you listened to it, yet?" Kurt shook his head and reply as he pushed the button that was connected to his voice mail and listened as the automated message told him he had one unheard message before starting the message.

Kurt paled drastically and threw his phone into the chair across from him. Blaine quickly raced to pick up the phone and put it to his ear. It was the same thing over and over again.

" Nine, Ten. Never sleep again." Blaine whispered out loud causing Kurt to look at him quickly.

" Blaine?"

"Show me."

" What?"

" Show me, Kurt." Blaine forced Kurt to uncurl himself and pulled at the younger boys shirt. " Show me." Blaine demanded.

Kurt pulled his shirt up to reveal the three words that had been etched into his skin. " Blaine?" Blaine had finally looked up from the words with tears in his eyes and brought a hand to Kurt's face, pulling it forward a bit before lowering his lips down to Kurt's, kissing him with as much passion as he could before pulling away.

" How did you know?" Kurt motioned to the words on his stomach.

" I told you that I was bullied at my old school before I came here, right." Blaine spoke as Kurt nodded. " Well, there was an incident and during my freshman year. I had just come out and my bullies thought it was best to throw me in a room and lock the door, hoping it would teach me a lesson."

" That doesn't explain how you knew..." The look Blaine shot at Kurt silenced him, before Blaine began unbuttoning his own shirt.

Kurt looked at Blaine's stomach. There, were the words, Gonna stay up late, carved into the older boys stomach.

" Oh my, Blaine..."

" The only things I forgot to tell you were that my bullies threw me down the steps in the boiler room and that my old school was McKinley."

**A/N: Ok... this turned out better than I though it would. If this wasn't a one-shot I'd totally be continuing it. I promise that I will get back to the better, more amazing kisses in the next chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**-Fiona12690 **


	4. Wedding Touch

**Book of First Kisses**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#4: Wedding Touch**

**A/N: **I of course do not own this idea, but my friend wanted me to try my hand at her multiple first kiss drabble prompts on LJ. So I decided why not. If anything looks familiar it's probably not mine lol.

**A/N2: **The setting of this one-shot is during, "Furt." and the featured song in this one-shot is, Everytime We Touch by Cascada...{The Slow/Male Version.}

**Enjoy the Story!**

Kurt couldn't believe that he had been able to ask Blaine if he would attend his father's wedding with him. He had started taking Blaine's constant text messages of _Courage_ to heart and decided that since he did need a date to the event, he would at least go with a friend since everyone else had paired up or was going to bring a date. The only thing that surprised Kurt the most was that Blaine happily said that he would love to accompany him. They may just be going as friends, but to Kurt it was still great to have someone to go with.

_It's just great to have someone to talk with._Kurt thought turning to face his surprisingly curly haired friend. He had been shocked when Blaine had shown up at the church with his curls unattached from his head, released from it's usual gelmet pretense and all Kurt wanted to do was weave his fingers into those curls and give them a tiny tug before letting them loose once more. Just to watch them bounce back into place.

Kurt had noticed the stares he was getting from practically everyone in the room, but to him it didn't matter that he was supposed to sit with his family during the dinner part of the reception and most of the night. He just didn't want Blaine to be alone with people he didn't even know. Though Kurt chuckled at Blaine's attempts and persistance to go sit with his new family.

" Blaine, I invited you here. The very least I could do is have dinner with you." Kurt replied, chuckling. There was no way he was going to let the older boy argue with him. Though after a few more tries Blaine finally gave up and just smiled at Kurt before letting out a small chuckle himself. They had tuned out the stares and questioning looks that they were getting from everyone.

" I can't believe you put this together in a week." Blaine said excitedly, changing the subject. " It's truly amazing."

" Thank you. There were a lot of late nights piecing it together perfectly, but it's worth it to see my father happy again." Kurt glanced towards his father who was smiling, probably from something funny Finn must of told.

Kurt sighed happily, he just felt so relaxed that he barely noticed when Blaine interlaced their hands together. But his brain registered the words that the older boy had whispered to him. " You deserve to be happy too."

Kurt didn't even get to reply because had announced to everyone that it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. That meant Kurt had to leave Blaine for a few minutes. He withdrew his hand from Blaine's, smiling as they both heard introduce the Bride and Groom. With one last smile towards Blaine, Kurt made his way towards the stage. Everyone's eyes on him as he soon settled in front of the piano, which was carefully placed off to the left side of the stage. He glanced out towards the guests, by the looks on their faces he realized that Mr. Schue had kept his word and hadn't told anyone that he was the one who was going to sing to his father and Carole for their first dance.

" Performing his own rendition of Cascada's, Everytime We Touch. Here is Kurt Hummel. "

Kurt turned away from the guests and closed his eyes. He pressed down carefully on the keys in front of him and turned his head towards the well placed microphone.

Kurt: _**Oh... Mmm...  
>I still hear your voice,<br>When you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch,<br>in my dreams.  
>Forgive me my weakness,<br>But I don't know why,  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<strong>_

_**'Cause every time we touch,**_  
><em><strong>I get this feeling<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every time we kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear I could fly.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want this to last,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Need you by my side.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause every time we touch,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel the static,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every time we kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I reach for the sky,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you hear my heart beat so<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't let you go,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want you in my life.<strong>_

_**Your arms are my castle,**_  
><em><strong>Your heart is my sky.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They wipe away tears that I cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>The good and the bad times,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We've been through them all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me rise when I fall.<strong>_

_**'Cause every time we touch,**_  
><em><strong>I get this feeling<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every time we kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear I could fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want this to last,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Need you by my side.<strong>_

Blaine could only grasp at words for what Kurt was doing to his heart right now. All he really knew was that he didn't have a clue what he was doing, but upon hearing this beautiful angels voice... He stood from his seat in the audience of guests and slowly walked towards the stage as if he were under some spell, like he was completely enchanted. He didn't even realize that almost everyones gaze was suddenly drawn to him as he made his way onto the stage. He sat down on the bench next to Kurt, his back turned away from the piano keys as he opened his mouth, blending their voices together.

Kurt&Blaine: _**'Cause every time we touch...**_

Blaine: _**I feel the static,  
>And every time we kiss,<br>I reach for the sky,  
>Can't you hear my heart beat so,<br>I can't let you go,  
>Want you in my life.<strong>_

Singing in the softest falsetto he could manage, Blaine began to practically sing-whisper the song to Kurt as if they were the only ones in the room.

_**Every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I could fly,<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last,<br>Need you by my side.**_

Blaine raised one of his hands and caressed Kurt's cheek lightly before taking the younger boy's chin in his hand. He turned Kurt's face towards his and gently placed his lips against Kurt's in one of the softest kisses they both ever thought was possible.

After a few seconds they both pulled away as Blaine chuckled. " Took me long enough, huh?"  
>" Don't worry. You've had me since Teenage Dream." Kurt assured him softly.<p>

The sound of clapping brought them out of the dream world that they had both thrown themselves into and realized that everything they had just done and said had been amplified by the microphone not even inches away from them, for all to hear and witness.

Instead of getting embarrassed and blushing up a storm like everyone thought he would, Kurt just pulled Blaine closer to himself and kissed him a second time.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have to say that this was my favorite one-shot to write. I really hope you liked it, if you did tell me. Anyways the next one-shot will be out soon!**

**-Fiona12690**


	5. Chocolate

**Book of First Kisses**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#5: Chocolate.**

**A/N:** I of course do not own this idea, but my friend wanted me to try my hand at her multiple first kiss drabble prompts on LJ. So I decided why not. If anything looks familiar it's probably not mine lol.

**A/N2:** The setting is placed around the time of **"A Very Glee Christmas."** I must say that I had some problems choosing which one-shot would be next. I had three prompts to choose from for #5 and they all kept getting jumbled in my head. So I focused on this one cause it seems we need more fluff in the world.

**Enjoy The Story!**

Just looking around the small, but nicely sized kitchen that Dalton provided to the students of Warbler Hall, he had amazingly found exactly what he needed. Lately Kurt had started wondering if Dalton was like the Room of Requirement from the series Harry Potter, because it seemed that everywhere that Kurt went Dalton wouldn't cease to give him exactly what he needed at that moment. Just yesterday Kurt was in the senior common room working on some extra credit for his math class when he suddenly needed a calculator. So, he reached for his pocket for his iphone only to realize that it wasn't there. He then picked up his school bag from the floor and searched it, his phone wasn't there either. He realized that he must have left it in his dormroom. Sighing to himself, he turned back towards his work that had to be finished and right there, just innocently staring at him in the face, was a calculator.

Now today, Kurt found today to be just the same as all of the others have been lately, mysterious. He had started his day with a cup of coffee. That's not so unusual right? Wrong. It had not been there when he had gotten up to go take a shower, but it had just been sitting there on his bedside table when he got out. Then this whatever, a phenomenon you could say, had suddenly happened at lunch. He had gotten his food and was now nearing the cash register to pay for his lunch. Only when he reached back for his wallet, which had his prepaid meal card in it, he realized it wasn't in his pocket. He was about to tell the lunch lady that he didn't have his card with him when she told him it was sticking out of his blazer pocket. He knows that he didn't put it there, because it was always returned to his wallet right after use. But, Kurt had shrugged it off though. He decided that this all had to be a major coincidence, that his day just couldn't get any weirder. He was sadly mistaken. During his last class of the day they were supposed to get their tests back in science, only for the teacher to tell the whole class that she basically lost their tests to her mug of tea this morning. The test counted for a full 30 percent of their grade and their teacher had just suddenly lost it to her overturned mug of tea that morning. All Kurt could do was blink at her in response. He knew that he didn't study for that test and would have failed it as he had left half of the packet incomplete. What Kurt didn't expect to happen next was her basically telling them all that they didn't have to make up the test and that she'd just give them all A's in place of the test that she spilt tea all over.

But for some reason right after classes Kurt found himself heading for the kitchen. He had a feeling, just a feeling that he should just go make some cookies and that's where he was now.

With never having been in this student kitchen before, Kurt thought it was really weird that he just knew where everything was, as if he had placed them there himself.

Soon Kurt had just started spacing as he started sifting the dry ingrediants before mixing in the wet ones to form a soft cookie dough. After a few minutes of mixing, the dough was perfectly mixed. He found a metal cookie sheet and started placing little dollops of dough upon it, about two inches apart from each one until the sheet was covered before placing it into an already preheated oven.

_When did I even turn that on?_

But, Kurt didn't even have time to ponder what in the world was going on because Blaine had just walked in.

" Kurt, there you are. What are you doing in here?" Blaine asked the younger boy.

" Apparently, making cookies." Kurt replied before looking into the bowl. " Apparently, making oatmeal cookies with mixed chocolate chunks."

" Apparently?" Blaine asked coming closer.

" Kinda spaced between the sifting of the dry ingrediants and finding the cookie sheet." Kurt waved off his fellow warbler before going to the sink to clean a few of his used dishes that he was finished with. When he was finished with those he moved towards the oven. Upon opening it, he stuck his hand into the oven and was about to grab the metal cookie sheet when his hand was yanked out of the oven quickly.

" What do you think you're doing?" Blaine yelled at Kurt.

" Getting the cookies out of the oven, Blaine." Kurt said, looking confused at why his hand was suddenly in Blaine's. "You?"

" Without an oven mitt? Kurt, I still think you're spacing." Blaine muttered the last line to himself before asking in concern. " Are you on something?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Kurt growled, before yanking his hand from Blaine's sudden grip. " It's just been a weird, weird day. Well, more like a weird, weird week."

" What's been going on?" Blaine questioned, but Kurt ignored the question trying to find an oven mitt quickly. He slipped it on and pulled the cookies from the oven before resting them on the counter. He didn't even bother letting them cool before he was taking a spatula to them carefully.

" Find plates." Was all the younger boy said to Blaine. Blaine did as he was told and pulled two small plates out of the cabinet behind him. He put them on the counter and Kurt started plating cookies to the both of them until Blaine turned the younger boy towards him.

" Are you going to tell me what's going on, Kurt?" Blaine asked, and Kurt did. He told Blaine about the mysteriously appearing calculator. He told him about how he found coffee on his bedside table when he knew it hadn't been there before his shower. He told him about what happened a lunch and then about what happened to the tests in his science class, and all Blaine could do was laugh around the bit of cookie he had put in his mouth.

" I just tell you that Dalton is like the Room of Requirement from Harry Potter and all you can do is laugh at me?" Kurt huffed, taking a bit of his cookie.

" Kurt, Dalton isn't magical and it definately isn't the next Room of Requirement. There is a logical explaination for all these things happening."

" Like?"

" First, lets take your calculator mystery. You said you searched your bag, right? Could it have come from there when you were searching for your iphone?"

" Maybe, I don't know. What about my lunch card being in my blazer?"

" You bought me lunch yesterday. I clearly remember seeing you put it in there. So that one is solved." Blaine smiled.

" And the teacher coincidently spilling her tea all over the test I definately didn't study for and only managed writing down half of the answers in the packet?" Kurt smirked, he wanted to see Blaine explain that one.

" I only heard this from Wes because he came back to room covered in tea this morning, oh, thanks to Mrs. Trevera. So, that one is true as well." Blaine laughed seeing Kurt's look of disbelief.

" Ok, finally explain the coffee." Kurt challenged taking another bite of his chocolately, gooey cookie. A smidge of mixed melted chocolate rested on his bottom lip.

" That is the easiest to explain..." Blaine whispered, his eyes gazing at the chocolate left on his friends lip.

" Blaine?" Kurt asked softly when Blaine pulled him into his arms.

" ...I put it there." With that said, Blaine's lips met Kurt's in a sweet and sugar filled kiss. Blaine quickly deepening the kiss by sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, trying to destroy all evidence of the offending chocolate that decided to grace the beautiful lips of Kurt Hummel.

" Blaine?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips when the older boy started to pull away.

" It was the chocolate."

**A/N: I'm not so sure of this one, but I like it, so I hope you do as well. Let me know what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon. **

**-Fiona12690**


	6. Just A Distraction

**Book of First Kisses**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#6: Just A Distraction.**

**A/N:** I of course do not own this idea, but my friend wanted me to try my hand at her multiple first kiss drabble prompts on LJ. So I decided why not.

**A/N2:** The setting is placed after The Gap Attack in "Silly Love Songs". This is also slightly **AU**, because Blaine and Jeremiah actually get together for a date.

**Enjoy The Story!**

Kurt hears thunder.

He's not sure why it wakes him; it never has before. But, there's rain tapping against the window, it's coming down slowly while the night sky lights up with streaks of lightning weaving through the dark clouds.

Kurt rolls over and pulls his blanket over his shoulders and burrows himself into the warmth that they give and provide. But there's a moment, a quiet, very short moment, where Kurt feels completely and utterly alone. He remembers going to the GAP and helping Blaine serenade the boy he wants for a sweet valentine romance. He remembers waiting outside with Blaine until Jeremiah got off work. The older boy, who had the most ugliest and untreated hair Kurt had ever seen, had been impressed and had been quite taken with Blaine's advances. They agreed to a valentine date and Kurt swears and promises that once he got back to Dalton and his dorm room, he didn't to cry.

**-BOFK-**

Kurt had managed to avoid all contact with anything that had to involve one Blaine Anderson for what was left of this Valentine's Day. It was against his hearts will, but his mind told him that his crush on the dapper young man, that he had come to be friends with, would have to end. Kurt knew that he definitely did not want to get in the way of his friends happiness now that he had gotten it. Blaine had found someone and gotten his wish this Valentine's Day. He was now dating Jeremiah, the guy who he had set out to serenade, the guy who was not Kurt.

Evidently, Kurt figured it was better to swiftly extract himself from the equation as quickly as possible. Possibly starting with this horrid weekend, by turning off his phone on Friday and then driving back to Lima that very same night during dinnertime for a few hours; when Blaine conveniently had his first real date with Jeremiah. But, he doesn't. And hours later into the night Kurt just lays on his bed and listens to the rain pour down upon the roof.

Kurt has looked at his phone many times that night. It's 12am and he has nine missed calls and thirteen missed text messages, all of them from Blaine, all of them within the last two hours. He knows he should have just picked up his phone and answered it when Blaine called him six times after Kurt himself had not responded to Blaine's first text message of, " I'm back, can we talk?" He knew he should have, but he didn't. He didn't want to hear Blaine gush about his Valentine's Day with that ugly-haired still in the closet man.

It was 12:39am on a saturday morning and the only thing Kurt wanted to do was forget. He knew a way he could and somehow Kurt figured this was fates perfect timing. He had not done this since his mother died nine years ago, but he knew it would help him in the long run. He threw his phone away from him and leaped out of his bed. He quickly put some shoes on his feet and grabbed his umbrella from his closet. He was going outside, to forget with the rain.

**-BOFK-**

Kurt never noticed anyone following him as he ran down the darkened halls of Dalton, down the staircases and out one of the side doors that lead to the woods behind the dorms. He never heard anyone calling after him everytime he stumbled over a tree root or when his feet sunk deep into the mud, but he felt it when he had been grabbed from behind. Arms encircled his waist tightly in effort to stop his movement from going further into the woods.

Kurt struggled against the hold that had him pressing hard into a firm, warm chest behind him.

" Kurt, stop fighting me. It's only me, Blaine." But those words only caused Kurt to struggle harder against the arms that held him close. " Dammit! Stop moving!" Blaine yelled, and just like that, Kurt ceased his struggles while Blaine quickly plucked the umbrella out of Kurt's hand, opened it and forced it back into Kurt's grip. Now having cover from the rain, Blaine forced Kurt to turn around on the spot to look at him.

" Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked, but Kurt stayed silent and decided to make a point of something by thrusting the umbrella he was holding into his friends unsuspecting hands, leaving Kurt to back away and get drenched in the rain.

" Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine spoke in an unusually flustered voice.

Standing there, still, underneath the falling rain, Kurt raised his eyes and looked straight at Blaine. His frustration at not being understood and his irritation at not being able to properly convey his feelings made his heart ache. But he was of course reluctant to reveal this, so he kept up his determined attitude.

Blaine was particularly confused by his friends' unexpected behavior. Although it was fine for _him_ to get wet, he couldn't stand to see Kurt getting soaked to the bone. Especially when the countertenor was barely wearing much to begin with and...

And now suddenly Kurt had taken a few more steps back, away from Blaine and everytime Blaine stepped towards Kurt, the younger boy would take another step back.

" Kurt, what are you doing? Come back here." The older boy growled in frustration. Kurt was willingly exposing himself to the cold rain that was pouring down upon the both of them.

" No! I need to..." Kurt whispered softly, his sentence trailing off at the end.

" What? You need to what? Get sick, because that is what you are going to end up doing if you keep this up!"

Impatient with Kurt, who showed no sign of stopping his backwards movement, Blaine flung the umbrella out of his hand. It got caught up in the wind and as if entranced by it's slow-motion arc in the sky, Kurt watched it twirl and float away upon the breeze. Blaine took that opportunity to stride closer to him before pulling Kurt's rain-soaked body tightly into his embrace. Any resistance by this time was pointless.

" Blaine..."

" Kurt, tell me, what are you doing out here?" Blaine asked, mumbling the question into his friend's ear.

" Trying to forget about something... and... you're not helping." Kurt admitted softly in return.

" Want to tell me what you're trying to forget about and why you need to do it out here in the rain?"

For a while Blaine thought Kurt wasn't going to say anything and was about to suggest that they go back inside and get warmed up, but then he heard the soft angelic voice speak softly into neck. " It might sound horribly cliche, but it feels like the rain washes away everything, my erratic emotions, the rapid thoughts running through my mind, even the sounds around me turn into silence. It's like I can just think clearly about the thing that I feel like I should just forget. The thing that I should just give up on."

" And what was it that you wanted to forget tonight?" Blaine felt Kurt shake his head, reluctant to speak what it was. " Kurt, I need you to tell me so I can help."

" You can't help me forget if you're here." Kurt replied yanking himself out of Blaine grasp.

Blaine reached for Kurt again, but the younger boy slapped him away. " What? Kurt, I don't understand."

" It's you Blaine! I'm trying to forget about you!" Kurt shouted and Blaine jerked back in shock. " Or at least the part of me that is in love with you."

Kurt turned around quickly and ran for it, but he barely made it thirty feet before he was tackled to the muddy ground that had been beneath his feet only seconds ago and then covered with a heavier body than his own. With a burst of speed and strength unexpected, Kurt found himself being flipped onto his back and then straddled so he couldn't move. Kurt's blue eyes found Blaine's golden pair. Neither breaking each other's gaze as Blaine swooped down and claimed Kurt's lips with his own, hard. It was minutes before Blaine pulled back even an inch, but with a light tiny lick to Kurt's now swollen lips, he was asking to deepen what he had started.

Kurt raised his head from the filth he was laying in and met Blaine's lips halfway to continue, their eyes still not leaving each others. It wasn't long before they realized that they needed oxygen sooner rather than later and broke away from each other, panting.

" Blaine?"

" You don't get to tell me something like that and then run away." Blaine muttered, bending down closer so Kurt could feel his warm breath against his ear as he spoke. "You don't get to say you're in love with me and then proceed to run away and forget that you ever said anything."

Blaine weaved his fingers into Kurt's drenched and matted down hair before clenching it in his fist. Kurt gasped sharply at the sensation as the other boy kissed along his jaw before moving back to whisper something else into Kurt's ear. " You don't get to forget about me. You belong to me and if you haven't guessed it yet, Hummel. I'm in love with you as well."

" But, what about..."

" Just a distraction from me wanting you completely." Blaine promised firmly, placing his lips to Kurt's for the third time that night.

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this new update! Hope to see you for the next one! Check out my other Glee fics in my profile until the next update arrives!**

**-Fiona12690 **


	7. It's Practically Only Been Minutes

**Book of First Kisses**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#7: It's Practically Only Been Minutes**

**A/N:** I of course do not own this idea, but my friend wanted me to try my hand at her multiple first kiss drabble prompts on LJ. So I decided why not.

**A/N2:** The setting is placed during _"Grilled Cheesus."_ **AU**, because of bringing Blaine into the episode :).

**Enjoy The Story!**

I had finally noticed him after my first over-nighter that I spent in my Dad's room at the hospital. I was sitting down with my coffee in the small cafe that they had down on the first floor and I only saw him from the corner of my eye, but I always knew when someone was staring at me. From what I could see, he was a little shorter than me with beautiful curly black hair and had these most amazing set of eyes. Those eyes, the color of them were the first thing that had me noticing that he was even there when I finally looked up from my cup of coffee. I had caught onto those golden color-like orbs. After that, was when I felt that his gazed hadn't shifted from my person after a few minutes.

I fully turned towards him and our eyes met. I tilted my head slightly; as if to ask him why was he staring at me. He gave me a small grin before lifting himself up from his seat. I thought he was leaving so I turned back towards my coffee to think about what I had to do this week at the garage, only I never got the chance to get past my first thought.

" Hello." I glanced back up again. Mr. Golden Eyes was standing next to my table, smiling at me.

" Hello." I replied back to him and for some reason I feel myself giving this stranger the first smile that I have had on my face in a long time.

" Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." He gestured towards the seat across from me. I glanced around the cafe, there was no one sitting in any of the seats around us within a seven foot radius. I smirked and glanced back up at him. Using my hand I indicated that he should take the seat across from me before lifting one of my eyebrows at him. "What?"

Giving a small chuckle I knew I just had to ask. " Do you always use quotes from Harry Potter often?"

"Sub-consciously, I think..." He scrunched up his nose, obviously in thought before letting out the cutest laugh imaginable.

" So, what's the real reason for joining me, Mister..." I asked hoping to get a name from him.

" It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson, actually. And you?" He provided grinning, obviously happy to learn this information.

" Well, Blaine Anderson, my name is Kurt."

" Just Kurt?" He questioned, one of his eyebrows raised.

" For now..." I teased. " You know, you never answered my question."

" Fine." He huffed, before smiling to show that he was just joking. " It's just... I thought that you looked unhappy and I didn't like it."

" So, you just stared at me until I took notice that you were staring at me before deciding to join me while still quoting Harry Potter to me?"

" It was done sub-consciously, but yeah, basically." He looked away for a minute, a noticeable blush graced his cheeks, before turning back towards me. " Not that it's any of my business or anything, but do you want to tell me what's wrong? People tell me I'm a good listener and I just can't stand to see your face just look so broken, as if nothing will ever be right again in the world."

" I don't think you want to hear me ramble about my problems, Blaine. We'd be here forever." I chuckled softly, but I think he could tell that it was frail and forced.

" I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know and well, I have all day. I could have forever, but then I think my butt would get tired."

I don't know why, but for some reason I had to laugh. _How is he able to get me to smile when I haven't been able to manage it by myself in weeks. _

" You really haven't smiled in weeks?"

I lifted my hands away from my coffee and pressed them to my face. " Are you a telepath or did I just happen to say that out loud?"

He somehow managed to weave his fingers with mine in seconds and pulled my hands from my face. " I could go with telepath, but then I would be lying."

I groaned.

" Back to you not smiling..." He hinted, trailing off his sentence for me to continue.

" You are really persistant aren't you."

" When I want something I usually get it. Now, start talking!"

He was smiling when I started my story, but by the time that I finally got to the ending his expression had changed. Blaine had a look that was a mixture of anger, sadness and disbelief I think.

" You've got to be kidding me!" I didn't know what to say to that. I'm not surprised that he didn't belie... " You mean to tell me that all they have done is preach at you! Not even one of those so called friends of yours offered you a place to stay until your father is well again? Have any of them called to check up on you to make sure you're alright? That you are eating, sleeping even?"

I had to look away, because no, they hadn't. Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes. I was trying to hold them back. I had to tell myself, _I didn't get this far only to breakdown now._

" Hey. Look at me. Kurt, look at me."

When I didn't look up at him he grabbed my chin and pulled it up and towards him until our eyes met. I felt like I was drowning in pools of sticky honey. His eyes were showing me his emotions on repeat. Concern, Sadness, Anger, and two that flickered inbetween each of those so fast they were almost unidentifiable, it was Love and Lust. I was wondering how the hell they could fit in when Blaine leaned across the table and whispered.

" I know it's practically only been minutes since we've met, but I want..."

" Kiss me." I mumbled softly. Our lips touched and our noses brushed up against one another. The palm of his hand against my ear as he grasped lightly at my hair, playing with strands that he found out of place. I grew bold and lifted my hand slowly, and put it on the side of his neck before rubbing the skin there lightly with my thumb. He moaned and I pulled away quickly, out of breath and suddenly remembering where we were.

I saw the hurt and confused look on his face for a moment before his eyes widened, " Oh my... Kurt, I am so..."

I stood up cutting him off quickly. " Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson! Don't forget I was the one who told you to kiss me."

" But..."

" But, nothing. The only reason I stopped was because I needed to breathe and that I remembered where we were, Blaine. And I don't think we'd want to continue this in the middle of a Coffee Shop, in a Hospital, with you moaning very loudly."

His eyes widened again as I spun around on my heel, but then he narrowed them and smirked. I paused, " Coming Blaine?"

" After lunch, Baby." That's when my eyes widened.

**A/N: Yeah, this one has been changed so many times that this is very freaking late, but at least it's here. I hoped it was ok. See you next chapter!**

**-Fiona12690**


	8. Wake Me Up

**Book of First Kisses**

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened in so many different ways and at so many different times. **#8: Wake Me Up**

**A/N:** The setting is placed after Blaine realized he was 100% Gay in _"Blame It On The Alcohol."_ **AU**, because that's how I like it.

**A/N2:** Blaine is older in my stories cause that's just how I see it.

**Enjoy The Story!**

You'd think after a month and a half of living in the strange dorms surrounding Dalton Academy that maybe, just maybe, Kurt would have told someone about his problem regarding early mornings. But, no. Ok, so it's not that he hadn't really had the right moment to tell anyone, it was just that Blaine had always shown up at his dormroom at a particular time, 8:30am, everyday and uttered those three words that Kurt always seemed to perk up at. " I brought coffee."

Only today, this was not the case. It's 7:45am on a bright and sunny, Sunday. And Kurt's alarm had gone off only ten minutes ago. Some now would have to ask, why would our Diva be up this early on a Sunday? Well, it's all Wes and David's fault. They had scheduled an Emergency Warblers Practice that promptly started at 8:30am and yet, by some wicked fate, Kurt had been finally told about it around 1:21am that very same morning. So, Kurt's last thought before he fell asleep last night in his outfit for later that morning was, " Please, don't let me do something stupid."

It only took Kurt thirteen minutes since he had opened his eyes, to process that if you rip the cord that was connected to the alarm clock, out of the wall and throw it across the room, it will shut up and stop being loud, nevermind the big red button on the top that would turn it off if you hit it. But, now that was old news as Kurt had finally stood up from his bed and moved towards the door, forgeting to slip on some socks and shoes. He doesn't style his hair and doesn't even attempt his daily routine of massaging different creams into his skin. He just opens the door and begins to walk in search of the one thing he desperately needs, coffee.

Kurt barely even notices Blaine as he passes him by, along with Wes, David, and Nick who are in the dorm halls, all talking over coffee, until Blaine speaks, but it's not really his dapper voice that Kurt's noticing.

" Hello, Kurt. Good Morn..."

Kurt stops in mid-step. He sniffs the air and tilts his head. He can smell coffee, the only thing he really wants right now. Kurt looks to his left and looks to his right before wimpering loudly, he doesn't see any coffee around him, just windows and walls.

Blaine, Wes, David and Nick share a look of concern before Blaine steps forward and turns Kurt around. The four boys share another concerned look when they realize that Kurt isn't really seeing them standing in front of him.

" Kurt?" Blaine questions the boy in front of him who is just blinking slowly. " Kurt? Are you alrigh..."

It happened fast. Too fast for any of them to stop it, because what happened only took Kurt less than five seconds to accomplish. He pulled Blaine into a passionate and semi-erotic kiss where Kurt's tongue practically found Blaine's immediately and tricked it into battling with his.

All it took was Kurt moaning into Blaine's mouth for the older boy to pull back, away from the young countertenor in front of him.

Trying to catch his breath, Blaine asked, " Kurt? Wha?"

The younger boy tilts his head to the right and blinks at Blaine again before replying, " More Coffee?"

The only thing Blaine did not want to hear right now after his fantastic kiss with Kurt was what the other three Warblers just had to blurt out. " I don't think Kurt's fully awake."

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a One-shot revolving around coffee forever! It just took me forever to think about the most simple thing. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this One-shot. See you next time!**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
